


When It Snows In Texas...

by westallenkiss



Series: Good Things Happen: Tarlos/Owelle [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Soft Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Soft and cuddly, Tarlos - Freeform, it's snowing in texas, nothing but cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: It's snowing in Texas, TK is used to it, kinda, but Carlos isn't. Cuddling insues.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Good Things Happen: Tarlos/Owelle [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157249
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	When It Snows In Texas...

**Author's Note:**

> this is for @alilypea asking for the prompt cuddling for warmth, soon as i heard it was snowing in texas this came out. 
> 
> ps. this is also a continuation from the last prompt, [massage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422191).
> 
> prompt: CUDDLING FOR WARMTH

As the couple had finally made their way out of the bubble bath, completely spent and well satisfied, TK was still a little bit sheepish at how turned on he still was from Carlos' excellent massage and the way he felt inside of him. 

"You okay?" Carlos' raised an eyebrow drying himself off urging TK to come to the bedroom.

TK left off his towel and shook his head, "I think I need around two but in bed, if that's okay." He was walking to the bedroom ahead of Carlos already and jumped into the bed getting under the covers and waited for the police officer to join him.

Carlos laughed quietly, smiling so brightly at the man he loved. He followed him right underneath the covers and moved on top of him, "I can't believe you," His voice was low in a soft growl as he flicked his tongue along his jaw.

"Shut up, please," TK growled back taking Carlos back inside of him almost immediately. That urgency and the way he opened up to Carlos like that, had him seeing stars behind his closed eyelids, and then when he looked down to view his boyfriend in his bliss had Carlos calling out his name in pleasure as he started to pick up the pace. "Yeah, like that, please don't stop..."

"Promise," Carlos whispered pressing a kiss to his lips and taking TK's hands above his head to move deeper and give him all of the pleasure in the world. TK whimpered biting down on his bottom lip as he lifted his hips off of the bed to guide Carlos in deeper. TK's body started to tremble each time he met Carlos' thrusts, his body already on high alert from their previous escapade in the bubble bath. "I never want to leave you," Carlos murmured feeling ready to release again as TK closed in around him, wrapping himself around his length.

"Don't," TK uttered as he started to tremble further as was letting go as well. He fell flat against the bed, his toes curling as he looked up at Carlos with all of the love in the world for the man he knew he could spend the rest of his life with. "Stay just like that," He panted as he felt Carlos filling him...

\--

It wasn't long before the two of them woke up naked in bed together at the same time after their night of endless passion, "Holy balls it's freezing." TK announced. 

Carlos laughed looking down at TK naked and all tangled up in the covers, but it was in fact freezing. "I don't know how we managed to fall asleep naked like this," He was trying to get off the tangled mess and ended up falling out of bed. TK let out a loud laugh before looking down at his boyfriend with all of the covers now laying on the floor. 

"I know exactly what happened, you fell asleep inside of me," TK smirked as he sat up and stepped over Carlos to grab his yellow hoodie and sweatpants that he had left on the floor the other night from the trail he left to the bathroom. Carlos crawled himself over to his dresser to pull out some sweats of his own. "I'm still cold." TK pouted. "Is the heat on?" 

"No, I didn't think we'd wake up cold," Carlos shook his head at his boyfriend's obnoxious question. 

TK pouted again as he moved into Carlos' arms. "You're warm." He murmured.

Carlos gave TK a small hug right back loving that gesture. "I guess this means we're never leaving each other today huh?" 

"It's Valentine's Day and we have a special day planned..." TK stated also reminding himself of what he actually did have planned and started to run downstairs frantically without telling Carlos what he was doing.

Running after him and finding him rummaging through the kitchen he started to laugh, "Woah slow down there partner," He put his hands on his shoulders.

"I forgot that I wanted to start the day making you breakfast, then take a nice walk around town, do some shopping at that market like we always do, then dinner at this new place I found, and after that, we could maybe come back here and cuddle up and hopefully the heat will be on by then because what the hell it's still like super cold here...it's like I'm back in New York." TK was just rambling right now as he was trying to make his pancakes.

"That all sounds perfect," Carlos took a step back and let the man cook. He wanted to really see why it was so cold out so he turned on the TV for a second and instantly he realized. "It's snowing in Texas, yes you heard that right folks, we are in a deep freeze right now, colder than it has ever been." The newscaster said.

"So uh, TK, I know why you are so cold...I would think you're used to it being from New York and all..." 

"Did she just say snow?!" TK ran over to open the door and sure enough, it was freakin' snowing. Snowing!! "Carlos, it's snowing in Texas!!!" He shouted as he tried to catch a snowflake on his tongue. 

Carlos ran to the door after TK to see for himself, "I haven't seen snow in I don't know how long, wow, it's beautiful." Carlos looked at him trying to catch a snowflake as the two of them just completely forgot how cold it was. "Is it always this cold though?" Carlos shivered. 

TK turned to look at his boyfriend who teeth were starting to chatter, "No, not this cold. I think you guys are in the middle of some kind of deep freeze too." He murmured as he was kissing his lips and closing the door and the news was announcing that they were in the middle of a deep freeze. TK laughed, "There you have it, I guess there go my plans." He pouted. 

"We can spend it right here, who says we can't make a day of cuddling special? You and me not having to go out, planning ahead don't do any good now does it..." Carlos smiled his little smile reserved for TK and urged him to go and finish his pancakes. He finally put on the heat, realizing he never actually had to do this in a long time. He also grabbed quite a few blankets and brought them to the couch. TK was done making the pancakes that he made into little hearts. Some looked pretty decent, the other's not so much. "I'm warm and fuzzy now, that's for sure!" Carlos announced at TK's wonderful masterpiece.

TK blushed a little with a small shrug, "I mean some of them are a bit..." He trailed off making a face.

"But it's the thought that counts and it's so much better than I can do." Carlos started to douse his pancakes in syrup.

"Mmm, I love syrup just like you do." TK stole the syrup bottle for him.

"Hey. I wasn't finished." Carlos snarled half-teasing because TK literally just snatched it from him.

"I didn't want you to use it all up on me." TK replied with a wiggle of his eyebrows and slowly licked his finger, "I think it can be used for other things tonight too if you know what I mean," He winked.

"Maybe." Carlos winked back and stuffed his face with a forkful of pancakes. He moaned slightly at how could they were. 

TK smirked at him leaning forward to press a kiss to his puffy cheek filled with pancakes. "I like this, I can't think of a better way to spend my day." 

Carlos smiled his smile again, "I'll grab the board games, some cheesy rom-com, we can build a fort, maybe go outside and build a snowman then come back in for cuddles."

TK nodded with a mouthful of his food and leaned himself back to cuddle himself already directly on Carlos' chest as it came so natural to them while they started to eat their pancakes together. 

They couldn't move once they were finished though, their bodies attached to each other just enjoying the warmth they were both radiating with for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> tbc.
> 
> so obviously the next prompt is going to be "snowed in"...


End file.
